Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-052794 discloses a work vehicle provided with a variable displacement hydraulic pump driven by an engine, and a hydraulic motor driven by the hydraulic oil discharged from the variable displacement hydraulic pump. The work vehicle travels on the driving power from the hydraulic motor.
The tightening of emission controls in recent years has made it increasingly necessary to regenerate the exhaust treatment device mounted in this kind of work vehicle to maintain the purification performance of the exhaust treatment device. Regenerating an exhaust treatment device is performed when the purification performance of the device has deteriorated or when the device has been operating for over a predetermined time, and involves increasing the exhaust temperature to remove soot, urea deposits, or the like that have accumulated in the exhaust treatment device (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2015-086714).